Serana Trapped In Star Trek
by fandomenforcer
Summary: Serana is a major Trekkie and a huge Spock fan. She was at Comic Con when she was beamed into the reality of Star Trek. While in the universe, Serana is a Vulcan/human hybrid, discovers she is a technopath, and is friends with crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Will she survive with her different life? How is Serana Vulcan/human? What is going on between her and Spock? Spock/OC
1. Comic Con Gone WrongOr Right?

_**Hey fellow Trekkies! This is my first Star Trek 2009 Fanfiction, so nothing too harsh in reviews please. I only own Serana and the other OCs mention. Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek 2009 through out the whole fanfic!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Serana is your basic fangirl. She is 5'7", slender with an hourglass figure, long, straight midnight black hair; dark blue eyes, a heart shape face, and are very beautiful. Her I.Q. is a 188, a total genius when it comes to technology, and is a total fan of _Star Trek_. Serana grew up watching the original series and the Next Generation, every movie made, and reading novels based on _Star Trek. _She rarely strays from her favorite series/movies unless it was _Doctor Who. _ In 2009, the reboot of _Star Trek_ came out and Serana not only saw it, but got the first copy when it came out on DVD. What hasn't changed was her undying loyalty and love for one of her favorite characters: Spock. Her friends, who were fans of _Star Trek _as well, tell her that she is the female version of everybody's favorite Vulcan and they would call her "Spock!" when she is doing something or says something that is most likely that is similar to the character. Serana was loved by her family and friends, but nobody seemed to want to do anything with her, especially the boys. She always felt lonely or an outcast, wondering what Spock would do. Everyday Serana would look up at the sky, imagining space stations in orbit, shuttle and starships zooming through the air, and, most importantly, her working onboard the U.S.S. Enterprise with Spock at her side. Little did she know that her wish was about to come true on July 2012!

"Serana, hurry up!" Rebecca yelled at the closed bathroom door. "We have to get to the convention before it gets too packed!" She was dressed up in her cosplay outfit, but was getting impatient for her friend to finish getting into her outfit.

The bathroom door opened and Serana stepped out. "Do you know how difficult it is to put on Vulcan ears?" Serana asks her friend in irritation. "Sorry if I was trying not to mess up my ears."

Rebecca backed away, holding up her hands. "Whoa, cool it, Spock! Didn't need to emotionally compromise you."

Sara noticed the two fighting and went to settle it. "Alright you two there is no need to fight. We are all in our costume so no need to butt heads."

Jess went over to Serana and pulled her over to a quiet corner. "Ana, keep yourself in check. I don't want you to go and nerve pinching Bones over there." She jabs her thumb at Rebecca who was being consoled by Sara.

Serana nods and salutes her friend. "Yes, Captain. It is illogical to have a pointless argument with Doctor McCoy." She says with a straight face and in her best Spock impression.

Jess smirks and the girls gathered together to take a group picture. All four girls were dressed as the female versions of their favorite characters: Jess is Captain Kirk, Rebecca is Doctor "Bones" McCoy, Sara is Chief Engineer "Scotty" Scott, and Serana is Commander Spock. They took the picture and left the hotel room that they were sharing to go to New York Comic Con.

The Trekkies arrived at the New York Comic Con and were heading for the _Star Trek _part once inside. They were excited because there was going to be a sneak peek of the next movie and there was talk that the cast is going to be here at the convention. Serana was trying so hard to contain her excitement that the fact that Spock was going to be in the same building as her. As they explored and daydreamed about the events that are about to happen, Sara shrieked with excitement. Serana, Rebecca, and Jess run after their friend to see what made her so excited.

"Look! It's an exact replica!" Sara exclaimed. They surrounded the beam pad and admired at the authentic similarity of the one from the 2009 _Star Trek _movie. "I wonder if it works?"

Serana smiles and removes her sonic screwdriver from its attachment from her belt. "One scan coming up, Mr. Scott." You see, when I mentioned that Serana is a genius with technology, I meant it. She turned her 10th Doctor sonic screwdriver replica into a real working sonic screwdriver with some spare computer parts that one of her friends tried to toss. Luckily, she tested it and knows how it functions so she can do a proper scan without destroying everything. After a couple of sweeps, Serana looks at her screwdriver and nods. "It's a working model!" she announced.

That was when Rebecca had her idea, the idea that will change Serana forever. "Why don't we reenact the scene when Spock is about to beam down to Vulcan to save his parents and the Elders." The girls all said yes, but Serana looked like she wanted to say no. "C'mon, Ser! It would be fun! Besides, you always did recite every line that Spock speaks when we watch the movie several times."

Serana sighs in defeat. "Alright, let's do this!" She reattaches her sonic to her belt as her friends got into positions.

"Ready?" Sara called from the controls with Rebecca. Jess was lying down on the pad, ready to play her part. Serana stood off slightly to the side, waiting for her cue. "Action!"

"Clear the pad!" Serana ordered as she strode up the pad past Jess who was hobbling off. "I'm beaming to the surface."

"To the surface of what?" Jess demanded as Serana checks to see if her sonic screwdriver was secured. "Wait you're going down there?!" Serana crouches down into the same position that Spock was in during this scene. "Spock, you can't be serious!"

"Energize!" Serana called giving the girls a quick glance. A swirl of light envelops her and she disappears.

Her friends stared at the spot where their best friend stood moments before. There was no sign of her and they didn't see her runoff into the crowd. They looked at each other before staring at the empty pad.

"_Serana!"_

A bright ball of light appeared and dissolved to reveal a crouching female. Serana stands up and the first thing she notices is that she was standing outside in the rain. She looks up, frowning. It wasn't raining in New York for it was sunny and barely a cloud in the sky. Then she realizes that she was standing in the middle of a common green on some sort of campus. Looking around, Serana sees several buildings and notices that they have the_ Starfleet insignia on their front!_

"Oh my Vulcan!" she whispers to herself. "I'm at Starfleet Academy! In the dimension of _Star Trek_!"

As she marvels at this correct assumption, Serana notices that she wasn't the only one standing in the rain. Looking at the other side of the green, she sees a man gazing up at the rain, enjoying the wet and cold it brings. Serana walks over to the man and stops 20 feet away from the man to see who it is.

Spock was enjoying the coolness of the rain. His home planet was a desert planet and didn't have any rain. Being half-Vulcan, it didn't bother him, but also being part-human makes him see what he has been missing on Earth. He was interrupted by the weird tingling on the back on his neck that warns him that he was being watched. Spock turns to see a young lady standing a few feet away, watching him. She had long, dark black hair that reached pass her shoulders and dark blue eyes that stared into his dark brown ones.

Serana sees him staring at her and saw his eyes widen when the wind blew her hair back a bit to reveal her "pointy ears". Her face was impassive, especially when she slowly raised her right hand and gave him the Vulcan salute. He returned it, hiding his amazement in his eyes at the sight of a Vulcan woman standing before him. A beautiful Vulcan woman to be exact.

"Hello!" Serana greeted him in a monotone voice. "Can you tell me what century I'm in?"

Spock raises an eyebrow in suspicion. "It is the 23rd century of July. Who are you?" he demanded the last one.

"My name is Serana." She gives him a small smile. A Vulcan smiling? "May I ask who you are?"

"I am Commander Spock. First Officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise and son of Sarek, the Vulcan Ambassador of Earth."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Commander Spock. If you don't mind me asking, why-" Serana rubes her head as she feels a headache forming. "Sorry, just give me a minute."

"Are you alright?" Spock asks as he walks closer to her." Do you need medical attention?" Concern was lacing his voice.

"It's just a headache." Serana informs him as he approached. "It probably isn't anything serious." She looks at him. "I'm better now!"

Suddenly an unbearable pain rakes through her mind and body, causing her to scream and fall to the ground. A pair of arms caught Serana before she hit the ground. Before blacking out, Serana's dark blue eyes looked into the dark brown eyes that belonged to the character that she loved since she was a little girl.

A/N: Alright, this story takes place between STID and ST2009. Just wanted to avoid confusion! Wait til you read Chapter two!


	2. The Truth and Never Let Spock Use Sonic

_**Here's the update! Read on, Trekkies!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Serana awoke with a bright light shining into her left eye. She blinked as the light was removed, sitting up on the bed she was laying in, and she saw the face of another familiar _Star Trek _character.

"You're awake." Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy says in relief as he steps away to look at something on one of the computer screens near her bed. "You gave us all a scare when you were brought in here with a weak pulse and no sign that you were breathing. Heck, Spock looked terrified from the tip of his pointy ears and he's a Vulcan."

Serana bowed her head, guilt filling her at this piece of news. She didn't know that she scared Spock when the pain hit. He was always in control and keeping his emotions in check, but hearing how she gave him a fright made her feel like a complete idiot and fool.

"How is he holding up?" Serana asked. Bones looked at her with a questioning look upon hearing the guilt and worry in her voice. "I never meant to scare anyone, especially Commander Spock. The pain I felt just happened and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Once he nodded and turned back to the screen, Serana looked over his shoulder and saw that they were scan results of her mind and body.

What came to a shock to her was the DNA result: it said that she was part human, part Vulcan. How was that even possible? Serana quickly placed a hand on one of her ears and felt the "pointy ear" actually feeling like her actual ear.

_Oh my Vulcan! _She thought with not only shock, but with joy. _I'm like Spock! I am a Vulcan/human hybrid! _All her life, Serana felt different and out of place. Then _Star Trek_ came into her life and felt some type of connection with one of the characters: Spock. They were both smarter than they appear to be, both are outcasts based on their family history, and having to keep their emotions in control to avoid trouble.

"Well, the good news is you are back to perfect health." Bones informs her. "Everything seems to be in good condition and your vitals show no signs of additional problems."

Serana knew Bones too well from both the show and the movies that when he mentions good news there is always the bad. "If there is more, then tell me, Doctor." She told him with a sincere and confident voice. "I really hate it when people sugar coat things that are depressing."

He smirked at that. "I thought Vulcans can't hate." He said to Serana. "Then again it seems that not only you are part Vulcan, but can express your emotions just like an average human." Looks at the young lady curiously. "Who are you?"

Before Serana could answer, the doors to the room opened and in walked Spock (in dry clothes, but hair looks a bit damp) and another character that the fangirl is familiar with: Captain James T. Kirk. They walked over to Bones and Serana, both relieved to see that she is okay. Kirk looked at her and was captured by her beauty. Serana notices this, ignores him, and looks at Spock. The Vulcan's face showed no emotion, but there were signs of concern and relief in his eyes to see her alive.

"Hello again, Commander." Serana greeted her idol as he approached the bed. She got out of bed and stood up, despite Bones protest. "Sorry about my episode earlier. That was very wrong of me to cause a scene like that."

Spock nods his head. "It was very fortunate that Doctor McCoy was able to help you recover. Your pulse was weak and you were alone."

Serana fidgeted a little bit, but that didn't go unnoticed by the three men. Kirk stepped forward and she turned to give him her full attention.

"Serana, my name is Captain-"Kirk began, but never got to finish.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Both you, Commander Spock, and Doctor Leonard McCoy are members of the Federation in the branch known as Starfleet." Serana showed off her knowledge without knowing until it actually came out of her mouth. She covered her mouth, and then saw the men giving her suspicious looks. Now she really has to tell them the truth.

"How do you know all of that?" Kirk demanded while failing to keep his cool. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"Jim, don't pressure her!" Bones warned him. Even though he was suspicious as much as the Captain, Bones has to make sure Serana maintains proper health. "She just woke up from a sudden blackout. Her mind might be unstable still."

Serana smiles at Bones for his intervention, but they all deserve to know who she really was. "Thank you, Doctor, but I think the three of you deserve to know the truth." She said, then realized that she was missing something. Patting her belt, Serana couldn't find her sonic screwdriver! "Oh-no! No, no, no! This can't be happening!" She looks at the men. "Did any of you see what happened to my sonic screwdriver?

"Sonic-what?!" Kirk looked confused for he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Screwdriver. Its silver has two buttons and a switch on the side, and a blue light on top." Her emotions start to reach a peaking point and it wasn't being noticed by the two humans in the room.

Spock could sense that the young Vulcan woman was about to break down and when a Vulcan does that, you don't want to be in the same room. Yet, Serana showed that she is managing her emotions very well and seems to show them more than a Vulcan should. Looking at a table just on the other side of the room, Spock noticed there were some items on there that he wasn't familiar with. After defeating Nero, you think Spock would be able to deal with things that seem a bit illogical and impossible. Well, you may or may not be correct.

Spock walks over to the table and picks up the first item: a small, black, sleek device with a narrow screen and a button on the bottom. Attached to it was a set of baby blue earphones with the Starfleet insignia on them. He never seen a device like it and was curious about what it does. Before he could, his eyes wandered to the second item on the table: the sonic screwdriver. Placing the small device back on the table, Spock picks up the screwdriver and was surprised at how light the metal was in his hand. Seeing the buttons, he decided to press one, causing the device to whir to life. A couple of screens nearby short circuited causing Bones, Kirk, and Serana to look at Spock.

Seeing that her favorite character is holding her sonic, Serana walked over and held out her hand for her screwdriver. Spock, giving her a scanning look, placed the device into her waiting hand. When their hands touched, some type of electric current flowed between them causing them to pull back their hands hastily. Kirk and Bones noticed the exchange and tried to hide the smirks forming on their faces. How long until Spock and Serana have feelings for each other?

"This is a sonic, Commander." Serana told Spock with a ghost of a smile on her face. "Not a mere toy or any other device. You need to take extra care with something that you aren't familiar with, Spock, then you will see how logical and possible everything is." With that said, she tuned her sonic screwdriver to the proper setting that she needed. Extending her screwdriver tip, Serana pressed a button and the screens came back up and running.

Kirk and Bones jaws dropped at how simple this mysterious Vulcan/ human fixed the computers with that same device that broke them in the first place. Spock was just standing there; face emotionless, but eyes that were studying the young woman in front him with fascination and wonder. Serana smiled and began to laugh at their expressions. The captain and the doctor snapped out of it and looked flustered which made Serana laugh a little harder causing Spock to smirk a little. Who knew that a Vulcan such as herself can show much emotion, yet be logical about everything? The doors opened and in walked another face that Serana recognized.

"What's going on in here?" Nyota Uhora asked as she surveyed the scene before her. She looked at Serana and saw that the fangirl was staring at her with a look of recognition and joy in her eyes. "Who is this?"

"My name is Serana." Serana introduced herself before anyone could stop her. She approached Uhora and held out her hand. "You must be Lieutenant Nyota Uhora. Top of her class as a xenolinguistics major and communications officer on the U.S.S. Enterprise." Seeing that Uhora wasn't going to shake her hand, the lieutenant was trying to understand how a random stranger knows all about her, she lets her hand drop and holds them behind her back.

"How do you know all of that?" Uhora asked and looked at the men for an explanation. All three shook their heads, neither of them knowing how Serana knows so much about them.

Serana looks at the four and sighs as she comes to deciding to tell them the whole truth. Although, she wasn't going to say anything in a public place like the medical bay. "I will tell you how I know everything and who I am, but not here." She informed them. "Is there any place private that we could talk?"

Moments later, Kirk, Spock, Uhora, Bones, and Serana were in Bones' private office so they wouldn't be overheard. Serana turned to face the people who made her life bearable for years and began to tell her story.

"As I told you before, my name is Serana and the year I came from is 2012. I do not have a last name because I have been an orphan since I was a child. My I.Q. surpasses the normal rate and has been called a genius with technology, no matter the year, design, and how advance I will always come out on top." Serana stopped for a moment to let the information to sink in before continuing. "I am from Earth, but one that is in a different dimension. Yes, I know my DNA says I'm Vulcan," She told Bones who opened his mouth to point out she is part human, part Vulcan. "but this morning I woke up in that dimension as a full human. I've been a human for most of life, but I was different since I was smarter and wiser than my colleagues. Heck, there were times I would be emotionally compromised by others that made people more wary of me.

"In that dimension, there is a TV series and movies that are based on not just you four, but on everybody else on the Enterprise. People who have seen the series or the movies know every detail of your adventures, personalities, rank, and practically every detail of your life. I am one of those people, which is how I know who you are." Serana hesitated before mentioning one key fact. "I also know that you guys are living a different reality from the one you were supposed to have, thanks to the time-traveling Romulan, Nero. I can see the difference he made since I have seen what your lives are supposed to be."

"Now I will tell you how I arrived here at Starfleet Academy. There were a few people that I trusted and we were friends since we have similar interests." She stopped as the fact that the possibility of seeing her friends again was likely to be .025%. Uhora noticed that Serana was having difficulty to continue her explanation so she goes up to the young Vulcan and gives her a hug. Serana accepted the hug and thanked Uhora for her kindness. Once she was able to compose herself, Serana continued her story. "My friends and I were cosplaying as our favorite TV series characters at a convention. There was a working replica of the Enterprise's beaming pad there and we were reenacting a scene from a movie that came out recently. I was on the pad and was playing a part when I was somehow beamed out and appeared on the common greens here at Starfleet Academy. That is where I met Commander Spock," She nods towards him. "and blacked out right after due to some type of shock that paralyzed my whole body and shut down my mind. That is how I came here."

Everyone was quiet, not a single sound was made since Serana finished explaining who she is and how she came to be in that dimension. After an hour of silence, Kirk spoke first.

"So you're from another dimension and don't know how you actually got here. Does that mean you are trapped in this reality?" Serana looked down at the ground and nodded. She didn't want to be reminded of the possibility that she may never return home. Kirk noted her resignation to the fact that she is stuck in their dimension and came up with an idea that may cheer her up. "Would you like to stay with us as a guest here at the Starfleet Academy?"

Serana looks up at him; surprise etched on her face and joy was in her eyes. She always wanted to visit Starfleet and possibly enlist so she could join the Enterprise crew. Now that Kirk is offering to let her stay as a guest, there is a possibility that her dreams could come true. Serana nods her head to accept the captain's invitation.

"Good. Now we just have to find a place for you to stay." Kirk said and turned to the others. "Who wouldn't mind having Serana stay with them for a while?"

Spock was about to volunteer, but held his tongue. There was something about this woman that is making him feel on edge, like he knew her and have some form of bond with her. Serana saw that Spock was having a silent debate with himself, knowing it was about her she looked away and turned to Uhora who was talking silently with Kirk. Serana noted how close the two were and how Uhora blushed when Kirk said something.

_Wait, isn't Uhora supposed to be dating Spock?_ Serana looks back at Spock to catch him staring at her. He looks away, but she already saw him. _I guess they hit a rough patch in their relationship and broke up. Why was Spock staring at me?_ She broke her train of thought when Bones cleared his throat.

"I have a suggestion." He said and waited to see if anybody wanted to tell him no. They all stayed silent and he continued. "Why not has Serana stay with Nyota? I'm sure our guest would prefer to be staying with a female companion than with a random male. She probably would be more comfortable staying with Nyota."

Kirk looked at both Serana and Uhora. "Do you two agree with this idea?"

The two woman look at each other, then smiled. "Yes, Captain." They said in unison. These two are going to have a great friendship and this was just the beginning of it.

Kirk nods and turns to Serana. "As long as you are here let me lay down some ground rules: 1.) don't go anywhere without a communicator. We need to keep in touch with you in case something comes up or if you are in danger. 2.) You need to see Bones once a week to have him keep tabs on your health. There may be a possibility that the blackout was just the beginning of something else." Serana shivered slightly at the possibility. "3.) Be careful. Nobody else knows that you are from a different universe so watch what you say or do. Finally, 4.) The Enterprise is about to go on a mission to see how the settlement of Vulcan II is doing and to assist if needed. You are welcome to join us, but you have to let Nyota tutor you on the Vulcan language and Spock teaches you about the culture. Do agree with these terms?"

"Yes, sir." Serana replied with a straight face. Deep inside she was screaming with joy, but is keeping it well hidden from the others.

"Good, but please call me Jim or Kirk." Kirk tells her with his charming smile. Serana caught Uhora's eye and rolled hers. She watched as her host tried to hide her laughter, but with very little success. Bones smirked and Spock stared at Serana. Kirk sees that his little flirting wasn't working he dismissed the two woman.

Once they were in the hallway, Serana gave Uhora a hug. "Thank you for letting me stay for a while, Uhora. For a minute, I thought Kirk was going to make me share a room with Bones."

Uhora laughed. "Well, you're lucky that I convinced him. Since we started dating, Kirk has been taking some of my advice quite seriously."

Serana stared at Uhora. "Hold on, I thought you were dating Spock. Don't tell me he was being too Vulcan to have a relationship with a beautiful and smart human female such as yourself?"

"Let's go with that." Uhora said, laughing as Serana said all that in one breath. "Although, I'm surprised that Spock didn't volunteer to take you in. He's part human as well and you could learn a lot from him."

"Origin or personality?" Serana asked while trying to look innocent. They doubled over in laughter slightly as they walked down the hallway. Serana had already made a friend within a few hours and she hasn't even been there for a day.

Back in the office, Kirk, Spock, and Bones were discussing about Serana. They knew she was different when she displayed more emotion than any other Vulcan without having it drive her to do something crazy. Also, how she seemed to be more relaxed around technology than other people. When they were in the med bay, Bones noticed how comfortable Serana looked when she was surrounded by all the computers and scanners that were there, but when they moved to the office she seemed to be on guard and a bit distant from others.

"Is there any explanation for her odd behavior?" Kirk asked Bones.

"Well, she seemed to know that emotions run deep in Vulcans, yet manages to display them in public like an average person." Bones replied with a concern look on his face. "I also read somewhere about a person like Serana who prefers technology than interacting with humans. Serana may be able to interact with others, but she likes to be surrounded by technology."

"Spock, what's your input on Serana?" Kirk asked the Vulcan, but received no response. He and Bones turned to see Spock with his back turned toward them, staring at the door that Serana just left through with Uhora. "Spock?" Jim asked walking over to his friend. Bones went over as well as he too was concern. "Spock, you still with us?" Jim asked as he waved his hand in front of the Vulcan's eyes.

Spock blinked and came out of his trance. "Finally! A response!" Bones exclaimed, but was relief to see their friend okay. "What is going on with you today, Spock?"

"I do not know." Spock answered, and then turned to his friends. "Yet I think I have seen Serana somewhere before. Possibly years ago before I joined Starfleet, when I was a child." He looks at Bones. "Dr. McCoy, do you think you can take a closer look at her DNA and see if there are any strange anomalies?"

Bones nodded, crossing his arms. "I could do that, but for what reason? She said that she has been a human her whole life. You think she is hiding something?"

"No," Spock told him. "I think there may be something that she doesn't know that is hiding. Remember how Serana said that her I.Q. is above average and known to lose control of her emotions? What if there is a logical explanation for everything that has happened to her?"

Kirk and Bones stared at Spock, not believing what the Vulcan was trying to say. "You think Serana was part Vulcan all along without knowing?" Kirk asked. He couldn't believe that this theory was even possible.

Spock face may not show emotion, but inside his emotions were in turmoil as he tried to unravel the confusing feelings he has for Serana. "I believe there is a possibility. After our battle with Nero, everything that seemed impossible before are most likely possible."

Bones spoke up after thinking over about what Spock said. "I will study Serana's DNA a while longer and see if you are correct. Although, I should probably check her brain scans to see if there is anything else that we need to be concern about."

Spock left once they concluded the meeting, leaving Kirk and Bones alone. "What do you think?" Kirk asked his best friend.

"Well, it was obvious when he first brought her in, but now I'm more certain that it is possible." Bones answered. "Also, it's obvious that she feels the same way. Her heart rate went up slightly when I was checking her pulse as he entered the room. Although, she managed to keep it hidden better than he could."

Kirk smiled as Bones agreed with him. "How long until you think they will admit their feeling to each other?"

Bones looked at him. "Hard to say since they are so much alike. I give them a month before they cave."

"Bet you two weeks and Spock will tell Serana how he feels about her." Kirk challenged.

Bones smirks. "You're on! Should we see if Nyota wants to place a bet as well?"

Kirk nods. "You might as well, but I have a feeling that she would be the winner."

A/N: Who liked the part when Spock used the sonic? So next chapter, Serana has been at the Academy for a week and Uhora has tutored her on how to speak Vulcan(I'm still trying to learn myself so I won't be writing Vulcan, sorry! I have a plan though!), but Spock has not taught her anything on her culture. Wait til you see what I have in store! Gotta go! Beam me up Scotty!


	3. So Far So Good

_**Okay, I never expected to see this fanfiction to become popular, but... you guys made me believe! Keep it up! **_

_**Chapter 3**_

"How is my health today, Bones?" Serana asks as she sat on the bed in medical bay.

It has been a week since Serana arrived out of nowhere in Starfleet Academy. She never strays far from either Kirk, Spock, Bones, or Uhora when roaming the campus, always kept her communicator on her person as well as her sonic screwdriver, and is a quick to learn how things run at the Academy. Serana still had to live up to the promise she made about having her once a week checkup, which is what she is doing now.

"You seem to be doing fine." Bones informs her as he reads the results on the screen. "Your scans show up normal, blood pressure normal, and there are no signs that you are in any danger." He saw Serana relax slightly at the news. "Good thing Vulcans have a way to heal themselves. Did Spock tell you about that?"

Serana shakes her head. "Another dimension, remember? Vulcans can go into a trance that would allow them to heal themselves quicker than humans. Also, Spock has not taught me anything about anything Vulcan yet." Bones looks at her with a confused look. "He hasn't contact me about meeting each other so he could teach me what I need to know about our race. Nyota has been teaching me how to speak Vulcan, though. We seem to be getting along fairly well and she speaks Vulcan to me so I can get use to speaking it."

Bones smiles at that piece of information. "Good to hear that your lessons are going well, but it seems unusual that Spock hasn't attempted to help you yet."

Serana shrugs. "It does not bother me. Back home I do things by myself, even when it seems like the work is illogical. Others told me it would be unwise to do something without any help, but no one would help me. So if Spock is too busy to teach me, then I will teach myself." A tear fell from her eyes as she finished. Bones was surprised to see the Vulcan female crying and how alone she has been.

Five minutes later, Serana was back in the room she shared with Uhora and went to lay down on her bed. After a moment, she didn't feel relaxed so grabbing her PADD (Kirk and Bones thought it would be necessary for her to have one) and iPod, Serana left the room to find somewhere quiet and peaceful. Thankfully, Uhora lent Serana one of her cadet uniforms so the young woman could blend in without attracting much attention. She still attracted attention, but mainly of the male cadets for she was different, beautiful, and, of course, Vulcan.

Serana finds an empty classroom and walks in. She sat down at one of the empty desks, placed her earphones into her ears, pressed play on her iPod, then activated her pad and began to read a digital copy of _Harry Potter_. Serana was so absorbed in her story and music that she didn't hear the classroom door open behind her.

Spock was in a peculiar mood. He was called to medical bay for Bones wanted to speak to him. The doctor told the half-Vulcan about his conversation with the other half-Vulcan during her check-up. What took Spock by surprise was when Bones informed him that Serana was slightly crying when she explained how she is used to being left alone to do things herself. Spock left the bay, feeling guilt and shame for his neglect to help the young female. He knew Serana understood that he was busy, but didn't help the fact that she was always alone in the other reality. While thinking of a way to apologize to Serana, Spock walks into his classroom to find her sitting at one of the desks, listening to her iPod (Kirk filled him in on what the black device was) and reading something on her PADD.

Serana felt like she was being watched, so she lowered her PADD and paused the song to look behind her. Spock saw surprise flash across her face, but was quickly hidden behind an emotionless mask. Her dark blue eyes looked into his dark brown ones as neither of them spoke.

Serana regain her wits and stood up. "Commander Spock, what business do you have in this classroom?" she asks, trying to stay formal as she seen Uhora do around other high ranking officers.

Spock blinked at the woman's formal demeanor. "This is where I teach my Vulcan history lessons." She blushed a small shade of light green at this information. How was she supposed to know? "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Wanted to get out of the room and find a quiet place to read and listen to music." Serana explained. "Didn't know that this was your classroom. I should be going." She begins to gather her iPod and PADD.

A hand takes her PADD and she looks up. "I think you would work better up front." Spock told her and moved to the front of the classroom. Serana smiled. He was finally going to teach her about Vulcan.

About two hours later, Serana was in the gym looking for an area to do her usual workout. Well, not really a workout, more like dancing. She returned to the room moments before with happiness surging throughout her body. Spock had taught her all that she needed to know and was impressed that she was able to learn everything within a short amount of time. Serana told him that she was always a fast learner and has always wanted to learn more about Vulcan. Now she was in the gym, iPod playing in her ears and was dancing and doing some martial arts on some mats on one side of the area.

She was in the middle of one of her routines when she felt someone watching. Guess who?

"Very impressive." Helmsman Hikaru Sulu said to her as she pulled out an earphone. "Never saw a Vulcan dance like that."

"I'm no ordinary Vulcan." Serana looks at him and he sees her deep blue eyes. "I was not really dancing since some of the movements I was using were martial arts. Combining the two allows me to think of ways to not only have to defend myself, but have myself be more agile and balanced while doing so." She holds out her hand. "I am Serana."

Sulu shakes her hand. "Sulu. Are you a new recruit? Haven't seen you around the Academy before."

Serana shook her head. "Arrived about a week ago. I'm visiting my friend, Nyota Uhora, for a while. I know I am a Vulcan," she told Sulu's surprised face. "but I lived on Earth most of my life."

Sulu nodded, then asked "May I spar with you? I would like to see if your way of fighting actually works."

Serana nods, then looks behind him. "Your friend could join us as well." As she said that, the said friend comes walking out behind from some workout equipment. "Hello, I am Serana." She introduced herself.

"Ensign Pavel Chekhov, ma'am." The young Russian boy introduced himself. "How did you know that I was there? Or that I was a friend of Sulu?"

_He's even more adorable in person. _She thinks excitedly. _Now I see why other Trekkies love his accent. _"Let's just say I read plenty of detective novels and stories to know how to deduce what is around me." Was the answer that she gave.

They seemed satisfied with the answer and Serana began sparring with the two. After thirty minutes, the trio left the gym, the men laughing at a funny story that the half-Vulcan woman heard from a friend back home. Saying goodbye to Chekhov and Sulu, Serana walked away in a happier mood. Not only did she become friends with Uhora, but with Sulu and Chekhov as well. Once Serana reached the room, she opened the door and saw Uhora looking at something on her PADD.

"_How was your day, Nyota?" _Serana asked in the Vulcan tongue.

Nyota smiled at how the young lady was able to speak the language without hesitation after a week. "_Busy as usual. Been at the long range sensor lab all day doing my usual translations. How about yours? Did you get your check-up with Doctor McCoy?"_

"_Yes, mom, I did."_ Serana replied sarcastically with a smile. "_Also saw Spock today when I was trying to get out of the room. Apparently, the classroom I was in was the one he teaches Vulcan History. We talked for a bit and he taught me all I needed to know about Vulcan and our culture."_

Uhora looked surprised at this bit of information. "_You learned everything in one day?!"_

"_Actually, an hour and thirty minutes. I'm known to be a quick learner back home. How did you think I recognize you and everybody else when we first met?"_

Uhora thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "_Honestly, the way you explained it makes more sense than Spock would try to explain how it was possible."_

"_Hey, he wasn't raised on Earth, but I would've loved to have a chance to be raised on Vulcan."_

Meanwhile in the medical bay, a certain doctor was looking at Serana's DNA and brain scan. Upon closer examination, Bones stares in shock at what he found, then worry begun to fill his soul.

"Good god, this is impossible!" Bones exclaimed as he looked at the results. "These results can't be right."

They were correct and he began to gather the information and store it onto his PADD. As he finished that, some patients entered the bay looking for medical attention. Bones put his PADD away and helped those who needed him. What he couldn't get off his mind, though, were Serana's results. He needed to alert the one person, someone he never thought to ask for help, on his findings. Bones needed to talk to Spock before it was too late.

A/N: Oh, crap! what did Bones find? Why must he warn Spock and not Serana? You will soon find out in the next chapter. I want your opinion: I'm thinking of having Spock catching the common cold and Serana is playing nurse until he gets better. What do you guys think? Whoa... is that really the time?! Have to go before some red shirts find me. Live long and prosper! *beams out*


	4. A Sick Vulcan? Bones, what!

_**You guys curious to see what happens when Spock gets sick? What about what Bones discovered about Serana? Read on!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Spock was looking over a report in his quarters when he let out a sneeze. He's surprised that he just sneezed for it never happened to him, due to the fact that he is part Vulcan. Never did Spock think that he would catch the common cold. Commander Spock getting a cold while on Earth? Nobody saw this coming! So you can imagine the look on Bones face when Spock comes walking into med bay while the doctor was wrapping up his usual checkup with Serana. Both looked up when the doors opened and Serana was shocked to see how pale her fellow Vulcan/human was.

"Oh my, Spock, are you okay?" Serana ran towards him and helps him to the nearest bed. "What happened?" Looks at Bones. "Doc, a little help over here!"

Bones comes to the bed side and begins to scan Spock for what is causing him to feel unwell. Serana was about to call Kirk on her communicator when Spock sneezed from behind her. She stopped and looked at Spock to notice that not only he looked pale, but also tired and a bit clammy. As Bones moved away for a moment, Serana was in front of Spock feeling his forehead with one hand while lifting his face with the other to get a good look in his eyes. His temperature was hot and his eyes were slightly dilated, but didn't stop Spock from leaning more into the woman's touch and continue to stare into her eyes. Serana blushes a slight green before looking away to talk to McCoy, breaking contact with the male Vulcan.

"I may not have a medical degree, Bones," she tells the doctor as he returned to them. "but it's kind of obvious the Commander has a case of the common cold." Bones look at her and they both try to hide their laughter, but Serana was more successful while Bones was cracking up.

Spock arched an eyebrow at the doctor before turning to Serana. "It is impossible for a Vulcan to have any human illness-"

"Except you and I are half Vulcan, half human, Spock." She cuts him off. No way was he going to make a logical excuse to get out of this. "Since the common cold is for humans it can affect us since we are half human. Sorry, Spock, but looks like for the next twenty four hours you are going to be ill."

Bones was trying not to laugh at the look on Spock's face when Serana told him the possible fact that the Vulcan is actually sick. "Well, the good news is that all you need is rest." He informs the commander while trying to keep his voice under control (yeah, he's still trying not to laugh!). "Bad news is you can't leave your room to do any work. There is a possibility that you can make someone else sick or make yourself even more ill by moving around too much. Also, you need someone to keep an eye on you, Spock, just in case your symptoms worsen." Looks at Serana. "Sorry to ask, Serana, but can you keep an eye on him? You seem to know more what is happening and could answer his questions better than I can."

Serana nodded and walked over to Spock. He moved to get up, but Serana placed one of his arms around her shoulders and helped up. She led him back to his quarters and helped him to his bed when they got there. Serana left the room to make some tea for it can help the immune system fight off the cold. As the tea is finished, she returns to the bedroom only to find Spock trying to change out of his grey uniform.

"Here let me help." Serana places the tea on the table by the bed and went over to the sick Vulcan. Quickly and gently, she removed the top part of his uniform as he shrugs out of it. Her eyes registered how fit Spock looked, but she quickly turned away to find something comfortable for him to wear. "Do you have any bed clothes that you could wear?" she asked, trying not to turn around and look at him.

"I am fine." Came the reply. Serana turned around and saw that he was already in his bed clothes and was under the sheets. "Thank you for your concern." She nodded and stepped out of the room, turning off the lights as she left.

Spock woke up to find himself in bed. He didn't remember how he got there until the memory of the day before came back to him. Spock got out of bed and went to his living area to see if Serana was still there. She was still there alright, but had fallen asleep on his couch while having her earphones on to listen to her iPod. Her communicator and sonic screwdriver were on the small table in front of her, which she probably placed them there so she could rest. Spock noticed how at peace Serana looked as she slept with a small smile on her face. He leaned forward and moved some of her midnight black hair from her face to expose more of her beauty.

Serana began to stir, causing Spock to straighten up and back a couple feet away from her. She opened her eyes and saw the commander standing pretty much right next to her. Serana quickly got to her feet and fixed her clothes.

"I'm sorry, Commander, for falling asleep here." She apologized, but was trying not to blush from embarrassment. "Didn't want to leave unless there was an emergency or you needed any help. Doctor McCoy did ask me to keep an eye on you and for me to do that I had to remain here. I'm sorry if I over went my orders that I was given."

Spock looks into the blue eyes of the Vulcan woman and she looked away from his brown ones. A bit of an awkward silence filled the room until she spoke once more.

"How are you feeling now, Commander Spock?" Serana asked as she noticed that he looked less pale and tired from before.

"I'm feeling very well due to your care." Spock answered her. He saw her blush slightly, but kept himself from smiling. "How do you know about how a common cold affects us?"

Serana hesitated, and then answered without looking at him. "I have caught the common cold a couple times in the past. I know how it affects the person's body and what should be done to heal from it." Her eyes glanced at Spock for a quick second before looking away once more. "Due to the fact that you are half human, your body can suffer from the cold. Although since you are half Vulcan, your body can also heal itself with time and proper rest."

Spock raised an eyebrow. She knew about the ways of healing that Vulcans use to survive and knows how the cold could affect those like she and him. Yet, it seems impossible. "Once you have eliminated the impossible-" he began.

"Whatever remains, however unlikely, must be the truth." Serana finish for him. He looks at her. "You were about to quote Sherlock Holmes, were you not?"

Spock nodded. "He is my ancestor."

Serana smiles slightly. "I know. From another dimension, do you not recall?" Both let out a small laugh before there was a knock on Spock's door. "That's my cue to leave." She reattaches her things to her belt and turns to face Spock. "Have a pleasant day, Commander."

"To you as well, Serana." Her heart skipped a beat when he said her name. He watched as the Vulcan female walked to the door, opens it, and leave. Something inside him made Spock want to follow Serana and make her his. His thoughts were interrupted when Bones entered through the open door. The look on his face brought the Vulcan back to Earth immediately.

"Spock you may want to look at this." Bones held out his PADD. Spock took it and started to look at Bones findings. "You were right. Serana has been half Vulcan throughout her life, but there is something that kept that part dormant. It's still there, but the trans dimensional beaming may have somehow stalled it and having the Vulcan half surface."

"You think it was some form of an experiment or virus used on her?" Spock asked. He may not be showing it to Bones, but Spock was angry that someone would use Serana like that. Who would hurt a kind soul like her?

"It's most likely that it happened, but I need to look into this more before giving my final diagnosis." Bones told the Vulcan. "Although, there is more that I found out about Serana by looking at her brain scans. Her brain seemed to be hardwired to not only to be a total genius, but to _talk to technology_."

Spock arched his eyebrow. "Excuse me, doctor, but I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Did you say she could talk to technology?"

Bones nodded. "Not only that, but she could control them and invent things that are impossible or don't exist. Although they have to be technology to do so."

Before Spock could question any further, there was a knock on the door and Serana was back. Bones and Spock look at her and see she looked upset. Like she had…

"Am I just an experiment?!" Serana was close to tears as she asked that, but she didn't want to break down in front of them, especially Spock. "If I am definitely Vulcan/human, then why is someone trying to turn me into a full human? Is being a technopath also an experiment that someone did to me? What else are you not telling me?"

"Serana-" Bones began, but at that moment Serana fell to her knees and was sobbing. The doctor begins to make his way to the young woman, but somebody else was already trying to comfort her.

Spock was by Serana's side the moment she started to cry. He held her crying form in his arms, talking to her in Vulcan, trying to calm her down.

"_Serana, you will be okay."_ He tells her. "_Calm yourself! You are surrounded by people who are going to help you. We will find the answers to the questions you asked."_

_ "Spock,"_ she whispered so only the Vulcan can hear. _"I'm scared!"_

_A/N: Poor Serana! She is so scared and wants answers. Spock is getting pretty close to her, don't you think? So next chapter, Chechov and Sulu are going to give Serana a tour of the Enterprise before their mission. Guess who she meets? Also, Spock calls his father and asks if there is any record of Serana on Vulcan, but Sarek soon reveals that there is something more about Serana. Something about her and our favorite Vulcan/human Commander._


	5. The Truth And The Enterprise

_**Sorry about the wait guys! Trying to go back to school! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

It has been two weeks since Serana told Spock that she was scared. It had infuriated him to know that someone had used her as an experiment, then sends her to another dimension. When Serana started to cry, something stirred inside Spock that made him react to comfort the scared Vulcan woman. Now today was he day he will find out what has happened to Serana and why he feels these emotions around her. Spock opened a video link on his computer and made a call across the galaxy. Ambassador Sarek appears on the screen and seeing how stressed his son is, Sarek knew something was bothering his son.

"What is wrong, Spock?" the ambassador asked. "Seems that there is something on your mind. Speak, my son."

"Who is Serana?" Spock asked point blank. Seeing that his father was being mysteriously silent, he asked again. "Father, who is Serana?"

Sarek closed his eyes and Spock watches him show signs of exhaustion and surrender. "Spock," Sarek said, opening his eyes and looking at his son. "there is something that I have to tell you. When you were a child, there was another Vulcan/human that was living with us. Her father was an ambassador and her mother was a nurse for Starfleet. Your mother was close friends with the child's mother and when the child's parents died in a shuttle accident, we took her in. Spock, the child's name was Serana and was your friend."

Spock's eye widen slightly at this piece of news. Serana was an old friend from his childhood, but how come he doesn't remember her?

"What happened to Serana?" he asked his father, trying to hide the concern in his voice. "Why don't I recall any memories of her?"

"Serana was a very gifted child, Spock." Sarek explained carefully. He noticed how emotional his son is acting and last time he seen Spock emotional was when he almost killed Captain Kirk. "She was born with an incredible ability to control and communicate any form of technology. The Council had her monitored and tested, believing that she is a danger to the Vulcan race. Her parents protected their only child from the Council's plans until they passed away. Your mother and I tried to protect her as well, but since I was a member of the Council she had to go through the tests." Spock's hands slowly curled into fists. His own father betrayed Serana! "Yet, Serana was perfectly capable of controlling her powers and slowly the Council's fear began to wane. You were always protective of her since she was always abused by those that make fun of both of you due to your family. She received most of what others said to her because of her eyes. Spock, it was you that Serana trusted the most."

Spock was completely silent. Many emotions were spreading throughout his mind and body. He just found out that Serana looked up to him as her protector, but why could he not remember any of it? "You still have not answered my question, Father. What happened to Serana? Why can I not remember our childhood together?

Sarek knew that he couldn't stall any longer. His son needed to know the truth. "Some of the scientists at Starfleet at the time have heard about Serana's gifts and wanted to take her away to test their theories about her and, possibly, experiment which part of her had more control: Vulcan or human." Spock's anger flared and it was slowly showing in his features. "The Council denied the scientists request and your mother and I were to keep you safe until the darkness has passed. One of the scientists, a human by the name of Ronald Burns, wouldn't take no for an answer. He snuck onto a shuttle and arrived on Vulcan when everyone was busy. It was night, but the planet was still alive with life. You and Serana were home with your mother when he came. Burns sedated your mother, but couldn't sedate you. Serana was scared and crying as the scientist approached the both of you. Spock, you fought the man with such force that no boy could muster, but eventually the height difference came into play and he knocked you against the wall, making you go unconscious. I returned to see your mother trying to wake you up and noticed that Serana was missing. While you were taken to the hospital, I had a search party search for the young girl. They found the scientist, but he was trying to beam both him and Serana back to Earth. Burns was beamed back to Earth, but was dead from an illogical miscalculation in his beaming formula. Serana was never found, but when you awoke in the hospital, Spock, you had no memory of her. Seems that you suffered a memory loss when the human harmed you."

Spock couldn't control it any longer. He let out a frustrated yell and punched the wall with all of his strength, creating a small dent in it. Sarek looked trouble, he knew that telling Spock about Serana would upset him, but what was biting his curiosity was how Spock remembered her.

"Why the sudden interest in Serana, Spock?" Sarek asked, but before Spock could answer someone made a call on the comm.

"Ensign Chekhov to Commander Spock," the young Russian boy's voice said. "Please report to med bay immediately! It's urgent!"

Spock stiffened when he heard the fear in Chekhov's voice. He knew that there wasn't a moment to lose. "Father, I'm sorry, but I have to cut our conversation short. I am needed at the medical bay."

"Take care my son." Sarek said before terminating the link. Spock was out of his quarters in a flash.

* * *

While Spock was talking to his father, Serana was given a tour of the U.S.S. Enterprise. It was all Sulu and Chekhov's idea since she was going to join the crew when they travel to Vulcan II in a week. They wanted her to get use to the way the ship is built, how everything is connected, and make sure she knows her way around the Enterprise without getting lost on her first day. The trio arrived at the shipyard near the Academy where the Enterprise was docked for some repairs before the mission.

Once they set foot onto the ship, Serana was immediately taken in by the beauty of the ship. Also, due to her technopathic powers, she was able to communicate with the ship by the technology she is operated on. Sulu and Chekhov showed their new friend around; they explored the quarters that everyone will be assigned to sleep in, the medical bay (_Looks exactly like it was in the movie!_ Serana thought excitedly), the beaming pad (_Wonder what happens if I use this one!_ Serana was a bit weary since this all started about beaming), and stopped at the mess hall to have lunch (_Good thing I'm vegetarian or I would have a hard time deciding on what is normal to eat. _Serana reminded herself as she ate her salad). Sulu and Chekhov were about to take Serana to the bridge, which she was hoping to see, when a certain Scottish engineer in a red uniform comes bolting down the corridor.

"Oi!" Chief Engineer Montgomery "Scotty" Scott greeted them, He stopped in his tracks, regaining his breath, and smiled at his fellow crewmates. "About time you got here! I requested help over a week ago, but haven't received it yet."

"What's wrong, Scotty?" Sulu asked concern in his voice. Serana detected it and knew that he was worried. Sulu is the ship's pilot and he has to fly her.

"Something is making the warp drive act faulty." Scotty answered, walking away. The others jog after him to keep up with what he was saying. "I have checked and double checked for any problems. I even took it apart and put it back together, but it's still faulty!"

"What do you think could be causing this?" Chekhov asked Scotty. The Scottish man shrugged. All three men were helpless, but Serana knew how to help them.

"May I take a look at the warp drive?" she asked willingly so they would stop looking so glum. "I may be able to help."

Scotty looked at her. He just realized that Sulu and Chekhov brought a Vulcan woman on board, but upon closer look Scotty noticed her eyes were deep blue. "Who the bloody hell are you?" he asked rudely. Sulu and Chekhov glared at their friend at his rude manner. Serana placed a hand on each of her friend's shoulders, letting them know she wasn't offended. After all, she knows how Scotty can be after watching every episode and movie he was in.

"I am Serana." She introduced herself to Scotty. "A friend of not only Sulu and Chekhov, but Uhora, Kirk, and Spock as well. Nice to meet you, Scotty!" Serana smiled and held out her hand.

Scotty shook it and then asked "If you are a Vulcan, then why do you have blue eyes?"

Serana laughed. "Good eyes you have, Scotty. No wonder you are chief engineer! Yes, I have blue eyes, but I am only half Vulcan, half human. The blue eyes are from my mother side."

"Another Vulcan/human, huh?" Scotty thought out loud. He smiled at her. "Well, if you are able to help, then follow me." He led the way to the engine room with Sulu and Chekhov close behind. Serana strayed a few feet away in order to regain control of her inner fangirl.

They reached the engine and walked over to the warp drive. The men cleared a path so Serana can move closer and have her do her magic. It looked like the latest model, fitted and designed to work for a ship like the Enterprise, and seemed to be working well except it kept making a high pitch noise. Placing her hand on it, Serana communicates with the device and asks the Enterprise for her input.

"Well," she began, removing her hand once she knew what she needed to know. "I know why the warp drive is acting funny. Whoever installed had tampered with its controls so it could be connected with the beaming pad. By doing so, it could create feedback with each other and disrupt not only when the ship goes into warp, but when people are beaming in and out as well."

They looked terrified at this piece of news. "What should we do?" Sulu asked. "Can we fix it?"

"You guys are lucky I am here," Serana tells them. "and have this with me." She holds up her sonic screwdriver to show them before turning back to the warp drive.

_Enterprise, can you let me have all-access to the warp drive, please?_ Serana asked telepathically. The Enterprise responded by letting the young Vulcan into the drive completely. _Thanks, girl!_ She thanked the ship and began to rewire and sonic some components. The men watched her in amazement: Scotty watched as Serana was delicate with whatever parts she touched and talked to the machine like it was a real person; Sulu couldn't figure out who she is since she expresses her feelings unlike other Vulcans, can fight and defend herself, and now is a genius with technology; Chekhov admired her way of work and took mental notes of how she fixed everything in the warp drive.

"Just readjust this wire," Serana said loudly. "sonic the hard drive until it reaches the right frequency, and…Done!" She backs away from the warp drive and uses her sonic to seal the panels that the Enterprise have opened for her. "Now let's see if the warp drive is feeling better." Walking over to the nearest controls, Serana began to tap away with the Enterprise guiding her. The warp drive momentarily came to life, working like it was brand new and didn't have any problems in the first place. She turned it off and turned to the boys who were staring at her, jaws dropped. "What? A girl can't have fun with technology?" Serana asked with a teasing smile.

"How did you fix the warp drive?" Scotty asked.

"Where did you get a sonic probe?" Sulu asked as well, eyeing her screwdriver.

"That's screwdriver." Chekhov corrected him as Serana opened her mouth. She closed it and gave the young boy a questioning look. "Was watching some Earth classics and found a show called _Doctor Who._ Is that a functioning version of the 10th Doctor's sonic screwdriver?"

Serana smiled. Finally, someone who knows about and what _Doctor Who_ is! "It was a toy at first," she explained twirling the device in her fingers. "but with a spark of imagination, some tools, and computer parts I manage to create a real, functioning sonic screwdriver. Yeah, I know! I'm a genius with technology!" All four of them laugh, but the happy moment didn't last long.

Serana felt a sudden headache bombard her, but with a familiar feeling. "Uh, guys?" she got their attention and saw the look of terror on her face. "How fast can you guys get me back to the Academy? I think Bones needs to-" Her sentence cut short when the pain spread throughout her body and making her scream.

She fell to the floor before anybody could catch her. Sulu, Chekhov, and Scotty got to her side, too late to catch her. Scotty called for an immediate medical shuttle pick up while Sulu and Chekhov carry Serana's unconscious body to the shuttle bay. The boarded the medical shuttle that just arrived and they all flew back to the Academy.

Bones was having a pretty mundane day. He had only two or three patients that he took cared of early that day, but nothing serious. There was the usual check up with Serana tomorrow that he was looking forward to. That girl may be a Vulcan like Spock, but actually not afraid to show her human half to other humans. Bones liked the young woman since she understood what he was talking about, cooperates with him during her scans, and actually doesn't annoy him as much as Kirk or Spock would usually do. He was about to leave the medical bay for the day when the doors opened and saw Sulu, Scotty, and Chekov carrying something in. Bones walked towards them, but stopped when he saw what they were carrying. Not what, but _who._ Serana was twitching in her unconscious state as the men placed her on a nearby bed. Bones quickly did a scan and nodded grimly. She had another shock episode, but this time it was worse.

"Scotty, alert Jim about the situation we have." He ordered. "Sulu, help me stabilize her. She may subconsciously act out in this state. Chekov, get Spock on the comm and tell to get his pointed ear ass down here." Once they did as he asked, Bones turn to the hurt woman. "Hang in there, Serana."

A/N: So Spock knows Serana, but doesn't remember?! That sucks, even for Spock who has a good memory. Also, Serana has another episode just when she thought things were about to get better. Next time: Serana wakes up after remembering a memory from her long forgotten past. Is Spock falling for Serana? Uhora helps Serana prepare for Vulcan II while... Kirk gives dating advice to Spock?!


	6. Memories andEmotions?

_**Sorry about the really long delay, guys! Just started another semester at school so things are a bit hectic right now. Don't worry! I will still post my stories and update them. Just not as quick as in the summer. Stay tune for the A/N at the end. Oh, you guys get a glimpse of Serana's lost memories! Read on!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Spock arrives at the med bay, out of breath from running. Once Chekov called him there, Spock knew almost immediately that something had happened to Serana. Something that could possibly threatened her life. He entered the bay and noticed not only Bones at Serana's bedside, but Chekov, Uhora, Sulu, Scotty, and Kirk, who arrived a minute before Spock. They all looked up at the sound of the bay doors opening and saw the male Vulcan approach them, sensing the tension and worry that was literally radiating off him.

Spock stood at the bedside, looking down at the unconscious form of the female Vulcan. Her face showed anger and sadness while her body twitched involuntarily every few minutes. Serana was in pain and Spock wanted nothing more, but to hold her and try to wake her up.

"What happened?" he turned to Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov, asking them since they were with Serana.

"She just collapsed, sir." Scotty explained with a worried look on his face. "The young lass was helping me on the engineering deck with Sulu and Chekov when she said that we should bring her back here immediately. Then she screamed and collapsed onto the floor before we could catch her." He flinched under Spock's glare and noticed that Sulu and Chekov were doing the same thing. This is not good!

"How is Serana, doctor?" Uhora asked, trying to direct Spock's attention to the ill young lady in front of them.

Bones cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Let's just say she is lucky that she didn't hit her head any harder on the floor. There are no signs of a concussion or damage to the brain and skull. What I did find was high mental activity in the memory part of her brain." He pulled up the scans of Serana's brain and showed everyone the activity. "Looks like the episode she is having now is triggering all lost memories that she may have." Looks at Spock. "What did you learn from your father? Did you manage to contact him?"

Kirk turns to Spock in surprise. "Wait! You called your father for information on Serana?! What did he say?!" The captain demanded the last one and waited for his First Officer to answer.

Spock's face showed no emotion, but if you looked in his eyes you would see that all his emotions were there and were tearing him apart. "According to my father, Serana is actually from this reality. She has been part human, part Vulcan since birth and has the abilities the designate her as a technopathic being." He stepped closer to the female's side while the others back slightly away to give him space. "She is also an old family friend. Her parents were close friends with my parents before they died in a shuttle accident. Serana was placed under my families care since it was requested by her father since her mother has no other family and her father's family are not on speaking terms with them. She was my only friend on Vulcan and I was seen as her protector."

There was a weird, uncomfortable silence as the rest of the crew took all this information in. Sulu was the first to break the silence. "What happened to Serana? Why does she not remember you or anything from her past life?"

No one noticed Spock's hands tightening his hands into fists, turning his knuckles white while trying to contain the anger that was beginning to swell inside him. "She was only five years old in human years, still an infant, when she was abducted by a rogue Starfleet scientist. This scientist heard of Serana's gift and how she was Vulcan/human so he wanted to take her to see which half had more control of her abilities." He gazed down at the woman in question, wanting to touch her, caress her face in his hands, hold her until she knew that he will keep her safe. "My mother was alone with us while my father was doing some business for the Council. The scientist knocked on the door and sedated my mother when she opened it. Serana and I were not in the room, but when the man entered the room we were in I fought him. I was a child myself yet manage to handle the situation until the scientist hit my head against the wall, rendering me unconscious." Uhora gasped, Kirk and Bones swore, Chekov looked like he was going to cry, and Scotty and Sulu weren't sure what to say. "He took Serana and tried to get away by beaming from Vulcan to Earth until my father interrupted him. The result was the scientist returning to Earth, dead, but Serana was never found. Until recently."

Bones noticed the way Spock was looking at his patient and a thought came into his mind. "Can't you help her?" Everyone looks at him, except for Spock who was still gazing at Serana. "Well, Vulcans do that mind meld thing and I thought since Spock can do it…" His voice trailed off.

"He may be able to enter Serana's mind and help her through whatever that is happening in there." Kirk finished for him. He looked at Bones, thinking about the idea, before turning to Spock. "Well, is it possible? Would you be able to mind meld with Serana and help her?"

Spock was silent for a moment before answering. "It is possible, but is also illogical since her mind is unstable and could not only be dangerous for her, but to me as well." Before anyone could stop him, Spock raised his hands and places them on the female Vulcan's temple. "Yet her life is hanging in balance and I will not watch her struggle any longer." He closed his eyes and focused.

"Spock! NO!" Everyone yelled, but it was too late. Spock was already inside Serana's head and was seeing the memories that the young woman lost.

**A 3 year old Serana was in a corner of her room, crying and holding her legs to her chest in hoping to contain herself. Her mother tried to console her, but couldn't stop the waterworks. Her father tried to talk to his daughter and it ended up with her remaining in her room until her emotions were in control. A knock at the door and a child Spock enters to find his best friend in pain.**

"_**Serana, what happened?"**_** he asked in Vulcan as he approached. Kneeling down, he saw the scratches and marks on her face. "**_**Did they hurt you again?"**_

**She looks up at him and he saw how red her deep blue eyes were. It panged his heart to see the girl hurt.**

"_**They hit and scratched me this time, Spock." **_**Serana said in between sobs. "**_**My teachers didn't intervene until the girls hurt me literally this time. They told me that my father was a traitor, my mother is a human whore, and that I was nothing but a disgrace to the Vulcan race." **_**She burst into fresh tears and hid her face into her arms.**

**Spock did something that his human half made him do against his Vulcan half. He reached out to Serana and hugged her. Serana was surprised at this since Spock was the most Vulcan of the two, but was happy to be in his arms and hugged him back while crying into his shirt. They stayed that way for a while, neither of them wanting to separate or wanting to let go.**

**Another memory pushes in and years have passed. Serana and Spock are older and were standing on a balcony, watching the sunset over Vulcan. It was something they did together when they spent the day with each other. Since Serana was staying with her best friend's family after her parent's death, she and Spock have been doing it more often. Sarek was somewhere doing business for the Council while Amanda was making dinner for the three of them.**

**As the sun continued to set, Spock looked at Serana out of the corner of his eye. She was still very young, but was incredibly bright, like him, and was already in school due to her high I.Q. and problem solving techniques. Her midnight black hair seemed to darken in the red sunlight, the school uniform making her beauty more plain, but obvious to see. What really caught his attention was her deep blue eyes that were the only proof that she was part human. They seemed to glow as they stare into the setting sun and brighten as well. Little did he know that Serana was watching him as well. Admiring his dark brown eyes, his short black hair, and how Vulcan he is since she was the one who displays emotions like an average human. The two agreed that it would help them in the future if they meet humans in the future as well as strengthen their friendship.**

"**How are your studies, Spock?" Serana asked in the human tongue. It was the language they usually spoke in when they are alone or with Amanda. Neither of them mind since it's logical for they are half-human. **

"**They are going well. I am at the top of my class and one of my teachers told me that I am exceeding expectations." Spock replied. Then, he looked at her to see a small smile on her lips as she continued to stare into the sunset. "How are your studies, Serana? Are you still being mistreated by the other classmates?"**

**Serana looks at him and saw the over protectiveness in his eyes that he had for her. She thought it was cute to see Spock like that. Made him look cute and more trustworthy. Her guardian angel. "My studies are going very well. My teachers have to keep a close eye on me of course. They want to be sure that I am not using my technopathy to cheat on my classwork and exams." They shared a smirk, knowing how their Vulcan teachers are. "The other girls still treat me like, as the humans say it, crap. Yet so far, they have yet to lay a hand on me." She felt something touch her hand and gasped at the contact.**

**You guys know how Vulcans are with skin to skin contact. When one touches the other, it usually a sign of intimacy. Well, here's what happened: Spock, without thinking, hand taken Serana's hand into his and held as he stared back into the sunset. Serana looked down at their hands before turning back to the sunset, tightening her hand in his slightly to return the gesture. Both remained quiet, letting the silence expand between them.**

**Suddenly, there was a muffled sound of a struggle coming from the next room, causing the two young Vulcans to turn around and run inside. They stopped in the living area and saw through the open archway a man standing over the unconscious form of Spock's mother. The man saw the two and his eyes focused on Serana. Spock noticed this and quickly understood what is happening: This man knocked out his mother and is planning to take away his only friend, the girl who stuck by his side since birth. He pushed her behind him as the man came closer. Then, something snapped inside him, Spock attacked the man, yelling while Serana runs to hide behind the nearest furniture. The man was shocked when the young Vulcan boy attacked him, but quickly recovered to take the boy and slam his head against the wall. Serana screamed as she watched her protector fall to the floor and began to fight the man as he took her away, but felt something prick her arm. Serana saw a syringe poking out of her arm and watched as the man removed it. She immediately began to feel woozy and slowly started to black out. The man carried her out of the home while she screamed to the young Vulcan boy on the floor before falling unconscious.**

"_**Spock? Spock, is this you?"**_

"_**Serana?"**_

"_**Oh my-! Are you mind melding with me?! Spock, get out of my head! You need to leave my mind before something happens to you."**_

"_**I'm not leaving without you. You need to wake up, Serana."**_

"_**I'm trying, Spock, but something is preventing me from gaining consciousness. Please, leave before it's too late."**_

"_**Serana. I will leave, but I have a plan to help you."**_

"…_**Alright, what do you have in mind?"**_

"…_**Is that supposed to be a joke?"**_

"_**Stop it, Spock! You know it wasn't! Now tell me the plan!"**_

"_**Brace yourself!"**_

"_**What? Wait, Spock! What- Whoa!"**_

Spock gasped as he pulled his hands away from Serana's head. Bones and Kirk rushed to his side, but Spock managed to keep him up. Sulu, Scotty, Chekov, and Uhora were helping Serana sit up. The Vulcan woman looked around and saw her friends, but her eyes sought for Spock. They locked eyes with each other; nobody noticed the silent exchange between the two. Bones went up to Serana and began to check her vitals.

"Well, you seem to have recovered completely from another episode. Nothing out of the ordinary and the high activity in your brain has stopped. You are completely healthy." Bones looked at Serana. "Are you okay?"

Serana nodded still looking at Spock, who was looking back. Everyone finally noticed the tension between the two and saw that they needed to be alone. Once Bones and Uhora dragged Kirk out of the med bay to follow the others, Spock and Serana were alone.

"Why did you use the mind meld, Spock?" Serana broke the silence first. "You know it would be dangerous yet you did it anyway. That was very illogical."

Spock sat down next to her, never breaking eye contact. "I did what I thought was a wise decision. You were in pain and the level of activity in your brain could have killed you. The mind meld was the only possible solution to help you."

Serana closed her eyes and sighed. She knew that Spock was right, he was always right. Then again, he would always protect and help her so she knew that there was no point in arguing with him. Spock watched as she closed her eyes and knew that he had proven his point. Seeing Serana's memories reawaken his own, the ones he lost that day when Serana was taken. He remembered the games they played, Spock watching Serana use her abilities to help him study, the two watching the sunset on Vulcan almost every day, and the time they held hands when they were children.

Her eyes were still closed when Serana felt a hand over hers. She knew it was Spock, the touch was very familiar, but when he began rub his fingers against hers. Serana opened her eyes and saw Spock's face closer to hers.

"Spock." She whispered her breath ghosting over his face. Seeing him stopping his breathing made her smile slightly.

"Serana." He said hoarsely. Her eyes closed and a slight shiver ran throughout her body. A smirk formed on his features as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Serana's mind went blank when Spock kissed her, but that didn't stop her from kissing him back. When they pulled apart, both were slightly breathless.

"Spock, can I tell you a secret?" Serana asked him as she regained control of her breathing.

"Of course." Spock told her, holding her hand. That small gesture made her heart quicken and her breathing picked up slightly.

"I had a crush on you when we were kids." She confessed, looking at him. "You were always there when I needed somebody to talk to and protected me from those who didn't see me as an equal." Raising her other hand, Serana placed it against Spock's face. He leaned into her touch and gave a quiet moan. "When I was growing up in the parallel reality, my feelings for you increased as I grew and my heart wouldn't be satisfied unless I was by your side. You: no actor, no simulation, none of that. I wanted the real you. Spock, I am falling in love with you."

A/N: She confessed! Now what would Spock's response be? So next chapter, Serana joins the crew on their trip to New Vulcan aka Vulcan II. I'm thinking of her having her go through Pon Farr while on board. What do you guys think? I'm also thinking of changing the rating to M. Feels right to do so. Important: Not only am I working on other updates for my Doctor Who, Teen Wolf, and Thor Fanfics, but planning on doing 3/4 more as well. Here are what I have in mind: Heroes, James Bond(Movie Skyfall since it's my fav and have a brilliant idea!), Alice 2009, Transformers(More that meets the eyes!), and Sherlock(the TV series). WHat do you guys think? Always look forward to your reviews! Crap have yo go! Class in a few hours and i need sleep!*turns of PADD and goes to sleep in her quarters on the U.S.S. Enterprise*


	7. Pon Farr on the Enterprise

_**Okay, sorry about the long wait! I would have had this done last week, but something came up: My grandfather passed away and I have been upset for the entire weekend. I will continue posting,but due to school it will be slow. Thanks for staying with me, guys! For your treat: Serana going through Pon Farr. DunDunDun!**_

_**Chapter7**_

Serana was trying to close her bag when Uhora walked in with hers in hand. Today was the day that the Enterprise is going to head off New Vulcan, aka Vulcan II. The day before Uhora took Serana to do some shopping for clothes that is proper for the planet's climate. Now Serana was trying to seal her bag filled with her new clothes, but was failing when Uhora walked in.

Uhora surveyed the scene and managed to keep herself from laughing. "Would you like some help?" she asked, putting down her own bag.

"Yes, please!" Serana said in relief for she needed the help.

Uhora walked over and held the case close and Serana locked it. The female Vulcan laid back on her bed, exhausted, and let out a sigh of relief. Uhora smiles at her friend and sits down on the other side of the bed.

"Are you ready to visit New Vulcan?" she asked, watching the young woman's face.

"Affirmative." Serana answered slowly sitting up. "Not to mention you're the second person to not call New Vulcan, Vulcan II." They smirked slightly at each other and both get off the bed. "Come on," she grabs her bag and begins to leave the room. "we have to get going before we miss the shuttle. I don't want to explain to our boyfriends about the reason of us missing our ride because I couldn't pack properly for space."

Uhora laughed and follow Serana out, picking up her own bag by the door. She knew the Vulcan/human was only half-joking, but with how protective the Vulcan couple are with each other it was better to be on time.

Spock was waiting in the shuttle bay of the Enterprise for the two females' arrival. He had just arrived on board about ten minutes ago and was already in his blue science officer uniform. Kirk was checking in with everyone else to see if everything was all set for their trip, but promised Spock he would join him shortly. The final shuttle from Earth just arrived and Spock heard a certain captain running into the bay.

"Are they here?" Kirk asked, straightening his yellow captain shirt as he tried to steady his breathing. "Did the girls disembark yet?"

Spock resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that his friend is well aware that Serana and Uhora are still on the shuttle that had just arrived. "The shuttle has just docked, Captain. It will only take five minutes for them to be cleared to board the Enterprise."

Meanwhile, on the shuttle, Serana was well aware that Kirk and Spock were waiting for them outside the shuttle. The Enterprise sensed Serana when the shuttle docked and, thanks to her technopathy, told her that the two men were waiting for her and Uhora.

"Spoiler alert, Nyota!" Serana whispered to Uhora as they unbuckled their safety belts. "Seems like a certain Captain and First Officer are waiting for us outside the shuttle doors."

Uhora looked at her with a curious look. "How did you-? Wait, the Enterprise told you with your gift, right?" The young Vulcan woman winks in response as she grabbed both their bags from the holding compartment. "Well, there goes their little surprise." The two friends shared a quiet laugh as they left the shuttle once the doors were cleared to open.

Spock spotted Serana exiting the craft in her borrowed cadet uniform with Uhora and he wanted to run to her, but kept his ground. Kirk, on the other hand, ran to Uhora, and pulled her into a hug that was followed by a quick, but passionate kiss. Serana walked pass the two and approached Spock. Once she was in front of him, Serana placed her hand in Spock's hand and held it. Spock closed his eyes and rested his forehead on her forehead.

"_I was beginning to think that you have missed your flight."_ Spock told Serana as he led her out of the bay, toward the turbo lift. He was speaking Vulcan to her so nobody would eavesdrop onto their conversation. "_It would have been unfortunate for you to be left behind while we were away to New Vulcan."_

"_I am here now, Spock."_ Serana said calmly, enjoying the feeling of his hand in hers and how close he was to her. "_Besides, Uhora would have made sure I was on that shuttle no matter what. There was no way I would let you leave for New Vulcan without me when there is a possibility I could meet the other you." _Seeing him about ask how she knew that, Serana just arched an eyebrow. "_Different dimension, Spock. You forget I know things that you may or may not know."_

The turbo lift finally arrived and the two Vulcans stepped inside, but soon joined by Kirk and Uhora. The lift took them to the deck where everyone's quarters were and Uhora kissed Kirk before getting off. Serana kissed Spock on the cheek before pulling out of his grasp and followed the Lieutenant to the quarters that they are sharing.

So the amount of time that it would take to reach New Vulcan is about a week and during the first few days Serana was either helping Scotty in engineering, helping Spock with any lab work in the science department, or listening to her iPod while reading a book off her PADD. Yet there came that day when she began to experience something that she never thought would happen so soon. It was day four on the Enterprise and Serana was getting her daily checkup in medical bay by Bones.

"Alright, Serana," Bones looked at his new friend and saw that she looked sweaty, pupils slightly dilated, her body temperature was rising, and seemed on edge. "what is the problem?"

Serana swallowed, trying to loosen the tightness of her throat before speaking. "I do not know. The past few days were smooth sailing. No problems , no illnesses, no nothing. When I woke up this morning these symptoms have taken over and it's making me lose my restraint on my emotions." Bones, whose back was turned to look at her scans, stiffen. "Bones, what are you not telling me?"

Bones sighed and slowly turned to face Serana. " How well do you know about the Vulcan's blood fever known as Pon Farr?" Serana shakes her hand to make a so-so gesture. "From what I have heard, it's a week when a Vulcan goes through an emotional phase that is dangerous not only for them, but for those around them."

Serana paled slightly, then recalls something that she has read in a fanfic. "So during the week, I have to find a mate or I will die, correct?" Bones sadly nods his head. "I will be in my quarters for the time being. Bones, I am trusting that you would notify Nyota, Jim, and Spock of this. I prefer if they stay out of harm's way when I go through this."

Bones promised to warn the others and watches as she runs out of the medical bay. Knowing that he should know sooner than later, Bones called Spock first over the communicators to ask him to visit the med bay and bring Uhora and Kirk with him. Three minutes later, the trio enter the medical bay and Bones went to them.

"Follow me." He said and led them to his office. Once inside, Bones locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed and turned to face the trio. "Serana has just seen me for her daily checkup and she told me that she has been experiencing certain symptoms that only Vulcans experience." The humans turn to Spock and saw how wide his eyes are and how rigid his form was. "You know what I am talking about, don't you, Spock?"

Kirk stares at his First Officer. "Spock, what is it? What is happening to Serana?"

"Serana is going through Pon Farr." Spock told them and saw each of them react: Kirk swearing, Uhora covering her mouth to hide her worried gasp, and Bones biting on his thumbnail. "When a Vulcan goes through Pon Farr, they are highly dangerous due to their emotions running rapid through their system. They would meditate throughout the week to survive this, but there are many cases when one will die. The only way to help a Vulcan in Pon Farr is for them to mate, usually with those they are to marry."

"So what you are trying to say is that Serana would die in a week unless she gets laid?" Kirk asked bluntly. Uhora slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow! I was just making sure I have heard him correctly."

Bones steps in to save his best friend from embarrassing himself further. "Well, we can't just leave her locked up in her room to die. There has to be something that we can do to save her. I'm a doctor, damn it, and she's my patient!"

Suddenly, Spock started to take control of the situation. "Doctor McCoy, I need you to check in with Serana every five hours to see how far into her Pon Farr she is. Lieutenant, you have to stay out of you shared quarters with Serana until the week is up. Do you know anyone that would let you spend the week with?"

"You can stay with me, Nyota." Kirk told Uhora. "You can use the spare room in my quarters."

Uhora nods her head and stands by him. That's when she realized that Spock was up to something and he wasn't saying anything. "What are you going to do?" she asks the Vulcan as he turns towards the door.

"I will go and check on Serana." Spock replied, entering the code on the keypad. "I need to see how serious it is for her and try to help her."

Bones looked at him like he was crazy instead of the levelheaded Vulcan they know he is. "Are you serious?" The doors open and Spock is about to step out when Bones stopped him with his next choice of words. "Good god, man! Will you wait until we see what is happening? None of us knows how serious this is and how it will affect her in the condition she is in."

Spock didn't turn around when he spoke. "I have already lost Serana once, Doctor. I tend not to do so again." With that said, he left the office and the medical bay to take the lift to the quarter's deck.

While the talk was happening, Serana had made it to her room without a problem and went to her part of the quarters and sealed herself in. Once safely in her room, Serana laid down on her bed and tried to keep her emotions in check, but having a hard time focusing. Letting out a groan of frustration, she pulled out her iPod, removed the ear buds, put the volume on high, and allowed _The Phoenix _by Fall Out Boy to fill her room with sound of rock and roll. It seemed to help for she was slowly regaining control of her emptions and was focusing her energy on keeping it contained as she meditated.

There was a knock on her room's door and Serana checked her bedside computer to see who it was. "Spock, it is not safe for you to be in this quarters." She warned her boyfriend. "If the doctor told you what is happening, you should stay away until it passes."

"_Let me in, Serana."_ Spock had started talking in Vulcan and that made Serana's blood slightly more. "_I can help you. You don't have to go through this alone. Please, Serana, allow me entrance to your chambers."_

"_No, Spock! I'm sorry, but I think it would be better if you stay away. I will try to fight this and hope that I will survive at the end of the week."_

"_Serana…"_ Spock took a deep breath and started again. "_Serana, I have lost you in the past, but by not letting me help you I will lose you again. Please, let me in!"_

Serana tried to hold back the tears, but failed. As she cried, her feelings for Spock overwhelmed her. Everything about her was aching for him, wanting him. Since she was 16, Serana began to slowly realize that she was falling in love with the Vulcan and wishing he was real so she could be with him. Now she was in that reality and Spock was outside her door, asking her to let him in. With a sigh, Serana turned off her iPod, got up, walked to her door and opened it.

Spock saw Serana standing in the doorway, wearing sweatpants and a tank top, before she pulled him into a hug. He returned the hug and buried his face in her hair. The feelings he had stored for the young Vulcan woman came breaking through his walls and filled him with the love and respect he has for her. Yes, Commander Spock was in love with Serana and having her in his arms in such an emotional state amplified his feelings for her. He kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, then her cheek, then finally her lips.

A/N: Alright, I know that things are getting intense and heated right now, but you would have to wait for next chapter. The next chapter, it will be all LEMONS. So if you are below the age of 18 or don't feel easy reading those type of things, then skip it. will be up soon. Thought I should warn you! Live Long And Prosper!


	8. Lemon! Enough said!(18 and older)

_**Sorry for the long wait, Trekkies! I have classes and having to rearrange a dentist appointment for another time(long story, don't ask). I'm not great at writing these kinds of things, but trying! So as I mentioned in my A/N last chapter, this is LEMON and if you are under 18, Don't. Even. Think. About. Reading. THIS! Alright, enough of me talking! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Serana returned the kiss softly, but enough to put her feelings into it. What she didn't expect was Spock continuing to kiss her fiercely, but returned it just as fierce, her teeth grazing his bottom lip. He groaned in response and began pushing Serana back into her room toward her bed. Serana flicked her tongue on Spock's lips and their tongues began to fight for dominance, which Spock won.

Spock held Serana's head to his face by her hair with one hand while his other hand managed to get under her tank top and began to feel the skin under it. Serana gasped slightly at his touch and he growled in response as she managed to pull up his shirt and began to pull it over his head. Her heart began to beat more rapidly at the sight of his beauty and she literally jumped onto him and wrapped around his waist as she kissed him more fiercely and with passion. Spock lowered Serana to her bed, not breaking contact with her lips, and slowly began to remove her top.

Serana wasn't wearing a bra for she was prepared for bed, but didn't stop Spock from admiring her perfectly slim and toned body. He then regains her lips for a short moment before slowly kissing and nipping his way down her neck, making the woman beneath him moan and gasp wherever his lips touch. Serana felt his breath ghost over the spot that her neck and shoulder meet. Spock kissed the spot and felt a smirk form on his face as she shivered at the touch.

"_Spock…" _she gasped. Her hands were now knotted in his hair, not wanting to let him go. "_Spock, please! I need you!"_ It was true, every part of her: mind, body, and soul was aching for him.

Truth be told, Spock felt the same way. Every fiber of his being wanted to mate with this woman, the one who has changed his life forever. He just wants to make her his and his alone. He made a trail of kisses from her neckline that stopped at her breasts, where he began to suck on them and massage them. Serana arched into him as waves of pleasure coursed throughout her body. She began to pull Spock's shirt off him and he stopped what he was doing to help her. When he was shirtless, Serana began to move her hands across his chest, tracing his abs and making him shiver slightly at her soft touch.

"_Serana, parted from me, but never parted. Never and always touching and touched." _Spock muttered into her ear as they stopped for air.

"_Spock, parted from me, but never parted. Never and always touching and touched." _Serana whispered as she pulled him closer.

Next thing that Serana knew was that she was lying on her bed without pants or underpants. Spock was in the same scenario as he continued kissing the young woman who he had just bonded with and was now going to mate with. As Spock made a trail of kisses down her body, Serana arched her body and brushed her womanhood against his manhood while letting out a desperate moan. He looked her and she looked at him, both saw the increasing amount of lust, pleasure, and want in their eyes. Spock shifted so he was right above Serana and looked down at her.

"_Spock, please!" _Serana begged, her Pon Farr making her emotions run higher than before and her love for Spock has increased tenfold. "_I need you!"_

Those words were what Spock needed to continue. He inserted himself into her and stopped at the small barrier that still made her a virgin. Serana gasped as she felt the man that she loves entered her. She has been a virgin for a long time and never thought that a man, or in this case a Vulcan, would want her as much as Spock did. When Spock stopped moving she bucked her hips slightly upwards as a way to tell Spock to continue. He took the hint and pushed, breaking through the barrier, taking her virginity. She screamed out in pain, which soon turned to pleasure as he began to move.

"_Faster, harder!" _Serana told Spock.

The room filled the many gasps, moans, and groans as the two made love. Just as the two were about to reach their climax, Spock leaned over to the place where Serana's neck and shoulder met and bit down on her, marking her as his. Serana let out a scream before doing the same thing to him, making him yell.

"_Spock," _Serana gasped, close to her orgasm. "_I'm about to cum!"_

_ "As well as I!" _Spock groaned before reaching his climax exactly the same time as Serana.

They stayed in each other's embrace as their breathing even out. Spock held her close to him as they lay in her bed, arms wrapped around Serana's torso as she was relaxed against his chest. Her blood returned to its normal temperature, emotions return to her control, and her mind was slightly clearer while being linked to her true love, her mate.

"_So," _Serana began casually, trying to hide the sarcasm that was creeping into her voice. "_what are we going to tell the others if they ask? No doubt Jim is going to give us, what they would call it, a hard time." _ Looks up at Spock with a hint of a smirk on her face. "_Although if he does, then he's getting a nerve pinch and I think Bones wouldn't mind if I did that." _

Spock let out a small chuckle, and then pulled her closer to him. "_I think you should rest now. We will deal with the others when you wake." _

Serana smiled at him and snuggled closer causing him to tighten his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his beating heart.

A/N: Hope I did alright! Next time: The Enterprise arrives at New Vulcan and Sarek is about to meet the lovely new couple. Yet, something is stirring upon Serana's return and let's just say, it's not good. Until next time! Beam me up, Scotty! *light surrounds me and I beam onto the Enterprise*


End file.
